


Frost and Betrayal

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Christmas, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It seemed even low, even for a Malfoy, to break up like that."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathaniel_hp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/gifts).



> Written in '08.

While they were in school their relationship was vibrant even when Lucius was publically dating Regulus's own cousin, Narcissa. There were quite a few times when they were almost caught by her, but it made everything so exciting. 

But then Lucius graduated, got a job at the Ministry and moved into an expensive flat with Narcissa, while Regulus was left behind. 

Yes, Lucius did come back on Hogsmeade weekends to visit, but it was different. Their conversations were formal, polite. Whenever Regulus would suggest they do something sexual, Lucius would just stare ahead, just above his head, with a stony expression on his face and change the subject.

Regulus wasn't expecting to get an owl from his lover in the early hours of Christmas morning, but it didn't surprise him very much. Lucius knew that he had horrible insomnia. But he also didn't expect to read a Dear John Letter from Lucius. It seemed even low, even for a Malfoy, to break up like that. The letter wasn't even elegantly written; it was rude, littered with insults.

Looking out the window at the back yard of Grimmauld Place, he let out a mournful laugh. One of the reasons he'd started fooling around with Lucius had been to piss off his older brother; it had been a way to betray Sirius' trust. 

He also thought it was funny that there was frost covering the grass. He had never told anyone else, but he liked to compare Lucius to frost. Above the surface, you only saw the icy personality of superiority, but under the surface was something beautiful waiting to be discovered.

Everything seemed too ironic now.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
